


Perfection of The Highest Order//The Sun Envies Your Grace

by HissHiss17231



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 911 Call Taker Louis, Abused Harry Styles, Abusive Parents, Anxiety, Asexual Harry Styles, Asthmatic Harry Styles, Cuddly Harry Styles, Cuddly Louis Tomlinson, Flashbacks, Florist Harry, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson are Neighbours, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Pining, Pining Harry Styles, Shy Harry Styles, Slow Burn, Sweet Louis Tomlinson, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHiss17231/pseuds/HissHiss17231
Summary: Armed with a small fortune Harry flees from Manchester to London to escape his abusive parents after they kill his sister, coming to own a house and find solace in a small florist on the outskirts of the city.What he doesn't account for is his new neighbours, a set of Quadruplets containing the prettiest boy hes ever seen.And when hes not fantasizing about cuddling into Louis arms all he can think about are his dead sisters and so much pain that he can hardly breathe with even just the memory of it.ORThe asexual!touchstarved!shy!florist!harry with a tragic past that he just cant seem to escape and 911calltaker!quadruplet!louis as his neighbour au i've always wanted to write bc why the hell not?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Perfection of The Highest Order//The Sun Envies Your Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar is gonna suck, get over it.

(No subject)  
Harry was—to put it frankly—quite sick of his mums bullshit. His mother, Dinah, had always had a recurring gaggle of shitty boyfriends when he and his sisters were growing up, but this was the last straw. 

Of course, things had happened in the past. Harrys older sister Gemma often took beatings for him and his sisters (which he was endlessly grateful for. Being in a dark space, cold and in pain was his least favorite feeling to date), she was always the main focus of the abuse. The second she had financial support, when he had been 12, she was gone without a trace. He didn’t blame her in the slightest, if he was old enough he would’ve left too. So he and his other two sisters were left to deal with the aftermath of their mothers drunken anger. 

It wasn't pretty, subconsciously he rubs his thigh, where six letters will remain carved into his skin forever.

When he was 13 Dinah brought home a man named Axel, he stayed longer than they others, about a year and a half. When Olivia got sick he convinced them it was nothing and they shouldn’t waste their time on it. 

Spoiler alert! It wasn’t nothing, she started vomiting up blood a few months later and Axel begrudgingly took her to the doctors. She never came home, Olivia had died of blood cancer, Axel has said. Did I forget to mention that Harry is a triplet? Well he is, and she died the day before the three of them were supposed to turn fifteen. There was no funeral, they didn’t even get to see her dead body—never got to say goodbye. Their own mother didn’t even notice until the school started asking where Olivia was. 

But this….this was the last straw. 

He’d never forget this, staring into the unblinking eyes of his one remaining sister, blood pooling around her, tear tracks staining her cheeks, bruises littering her body, limbs twisted at unnatural angles, her mouth open in a silent scream. There was just so much red. Everywhere he looked it was all he could see, on his hands, in her hair, on her thighs, on her stomach. There was just so much of it. 

He felt a hand clutched onto his shoulder, his automatic reaction was to lean into the touch, expecting to look up and see the comforting eyes of his sister, Anna. But it couldn’t be her, because she was lying dead at his feet. The hand wrenched him backwards, making his head hit the ground—hard. He blinked rapidly, black spots swimming in his vision as pain shot through him. Panic made its way up his spine, burrowing firmly in his belly, his heart beating wildly. 

He needed to get out of there, before he ended up like Anna. 

Scrambling to his feet he narrowly missed a punch to the chest, bolting to his room as best as he could while the world was spinning around him. White noise filtered out the enraged screams of whatever man was in the living room, Harry didn’t care enough to remember their names anymore. 

Frantically he clawed around the closet, throwing around items of clothing, relief flooding through him when his shaking hands closed around the straps of his backpack—they hadn’t taken it after all. As long as he had it, he would be okay. 

A crash from the bottom of the stairs shocked him out of his bubble of serenity, he wasn’t safe just yet—Harry reminded himself—he still had to get far enough away from the house to book the plane ticket out of there. His heart lurched at the thought of leaving Anna behind, but there was nothing he could do for her, she was dead. No use carrying dead weight, as Olivia would say. 

He fumbled in his bedside table for his inhaler, knocking over a glass of water in the process, he winced as Dinah screamed angrily from downstairs, thanking every god that might exist that they were drunk off their asses and unable to climb the stairs up into his bedroom. 

Quickly he stuffed his inhaler (and his backup inhaler, and his backup-backup inhaler), his notebook and his phone into his already almost bursting backpack and slung it over his shoulder. The perks of being rich was that he was given a hundred pounds the second he tried to get his Mothers attention for absolutely anything. Harry, Oliva and Anna had been saving up since there fourteenth Birthday, Harry and Anna had bought a house just weeks before, they’d been ordering furniture to be delivered just three hours ago, talking excitedly in hushed whispers. They’d turned eighteen two days earlier and were elated at the thought of finally getting out and doing something with their lives. 

He tried not to sob 

It didn’t work. 

As quietly as possible he slid open the window, it would be a tight fit, but he could manage. He looked back at his bedroom, tears welling up in his eyes, how many times had him and his sisters curled up on that same bed? How many times had he sat in the closet with his sisters, hiding from Gemma, who—now that he thinks about it—pretended she couldn’t find them even though they hid in the same place every time and there giggles could wake the neighbors. 

Before he could have second thoughts he—very ungracefully might I add—climbed out the window of his bedroom on the second floor, muffling his sobs with his fist as he landed on the heap of pillows and blankets Anna had left their in case they needed to make a quick escape. 

His side throbbed and his head ached something fierce, but there was no time to dwell on that. Quickly, no longer caring if his mum and her newest catch heard (that’s a lie, that was all he could think about), he bolted to the front gate, jumping over it effortlessly, and sprinting into the night. He didn’t know where he was going, or what he was running to, all he knew was that he had to get away. 

Harry didn’t know how long he was running for, but his lungs were burning and he was almost sure he was going to pass out. He was ever-grateful for his foresight in putting his inhaler in the side pocket rather than in the main compartment, where hes sure it would’ve gotten lost. 

Eventually he came across a small square of shops that he’d never been to before, no one was around, but he was still cautious. He knew what happened to people who hung around the backstreets after dark. Using the laundromats free Wifi he logged onto his laptop and booked the closest flight to London. 

It was only when he was safely curled up in his seat, a bald man snoring next to him and the plane was starting its terrifying ascent out of his hellhole of a life did he left himself cry freely. When he was younger the three of them had always planned to go away together, away from Dinah and her ever-present boyfriends. But now that it was finally happening, neither of his sisters were with him. 

For the first time in his life, Harry was truly alone.


End file.
